Going Back to Hogwarts
by ABoggartCalledRose
Summary: All the Teen Wolf characters go to Hogwarts with next generation characters from Harry Potter. You're welcome :P So far I've written Sterek, Allydia and James Potter/Scott (McPotter!). Melissa is the school nurse, Peter is the librarian, Mr. Harris is the Potions teacher, the Coach is the Coach XD. More to come!
1. A Boy with a Badge

**1. **

The first time Derek meets Stiles and Scott is in the middle of the night. He's heading back to the Gryffindor tower, having just parted ways with Jen Blake, lost in thought - how on earth he would be able to avoid her for the rest of the year? He adjusts his Prefect badge with a guilty sigh, and he's almost there - so ready to go to sleep - when some douchebag barrels into him from a hidden side passage.

"Fuck!" Derek loses his balance and finds himself lying face up on the floor with some _kid _on top of him. The kid is laughing hysterically and flailing his limbs. Another kid hovers in the shadows, whispering "Oh my _God, _dude, we are _busted!"_

A few moments of fumbling follow, and by the end of it, Derek is fuming.

"I am a _Prefect," _he hisses at them, pulling out his wand and shining a light on their faces. "What are you doing? I'm reporting you _first thing _this morning."

They're fourth-years, he realises, and it's not the first time he's seen them - they were both at the Hufflepuff Quidditch try-outs the other day (Derek makes an effort to go to all the other team try-outs to scope out the competition). The one with the floppy fringe has actually been on the Hufflepuff team for at least a year. It makes Derek even angrier - Hufflepuff _always _manages to beat his team for some reason. Must be something to do with Hufflepuffs being such team players. Whatever.

"Who are you?" he demands, glaring at them.

"Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall, _sir," _the tall, lanky one gives a mocking salute before looking Derek up and down with a skeptical expression on his face. "Aaaaand I don't think you'll be reporting us, since it's pretty obvious you've been up to some shenanigans tonight - she likes a man with a badge, huh?"

The kid gives an exaggerated wink and a pointed look at Derek's untucked shirt, tie draped over his shoulder, hair mussed up and - oh God, she'd been wearing that fucking bright red _lipstick. _

He feel himself blush and mutters _Nox, _hoping they don't catch a glimpse of it. Jennifer Blake? More like Jennifer _mistake. Hah. _He deliberately pushes past Stiles and Scott, barely resisting sending a curse their way by imagining his big, plush red bed just waiting for him…

He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow and dreams of a snarky boy looking him up and down, winking, then leaving red lipstick marks all over his body.

* * *

Stiles raises his eyebrows at Scott, letting his breath whoosh out as Derek Hale (super-hot Gryffindor Prefect, Quidditch Captain and total grump) stomps off down the corridor.

"That was close!" Scott whispers, with that stupid adorable half-grin on his face. "Imagine if he found out what we did to the Coach's office… we'd be _screwed." _He whistles. Stiles grins back at him and claps his shoulder as they head back to the Hufflepuff common room. Slowly, this time. The last thing they need is to run into another Prefect.

When Stiles goes to bed he amuses his overactive mind by imagining how the Coach would react to all the furniture in his office falling apart as soon as he walks in the door. But when he goes to sleep, an unusually grumpy fifth year student haunts his dreams...


	2. All Part of the Game

Stiles is happy that they won the game, but he kind of feels bad about Cora. So he leaves the locker room celebrations early and heads to the hospital wing. Melissa greets him at the door, rolling her eyes.

"I wish you kids would be a bit more careful out of the pitch," she complains as she points out Cora's bed. "The rest of the Gryffindor team just left. Oh, except for the captain."

Stiles does a double take. "Derek is still here?"

She gives him a knowing look. "She's his sister, Stiles."

"Oh. Right, yeah. Okay. Okay."

Stiles steels himself and approaches the bed, trying to avoid meeting Derek's eyes.

"Hey, Cora, uh, how are you? Wait, no, don't answer that. Hah. Um, so I just thought I'd come and apologise for the whole 'breaking your leg' thing, you know."

He tries to keep his hands still and fails miserably. They flail around in the air wildly.

Cora gives a weak laugh. The healing potion tends to make people a little woozy. "'S okay." She mumbles. "Part of the game."

Stiles is visibly relieved. "No hard feelings then?"

Derek stands up. "I wouldn't go _that _far." He growls.

"It was a rhetorical question," Stiles sighs, forcing himself to meet Derek's murderous gaze. He'd be lucky to come out of this alive.

"Outside. _Now."_ Derek snaps.

And the next thing he knows, Stiles is pressed up against the wall, being yelled at by Derek Hale.

"If you _ever _hurt my sister again, so help me I will - "

"Hey! Dude, chill! It's Quidditch! I'm a _Beater_. I'm not happy that her leg's broken, seriously, but I was just - c'mon - "

Stiles is finding it more and more difficult to form words. He knows he shouldn't love the smell of Derek's sweaty Quidditch uniform, but there you have it. He gasps as Derek fists his shirt even harder - oh man, did he just think that? - and pushes him into the wall hard one more time before letting go.

Stiles doesn't trust himself to move, so he just clings to the wall as Derek runs his hand through his hair, frustrated. He would describe this whole experience to Scott, later on, as profoundly terrifying yet intensely arousing ("ew, Sitles, I don't wanna know!").

"Hey, it's okay, I get it," Stiles finally breaks the silence. "She's your sister, man, it's okay. but you've got a bit of a temper on you, huh. Just. Chill."

Derek resumes glaring at him but looks slightly relieved.

"Sorry." he grunts, staring at a spot on the wall next to Stiles's face. "Over-reacted."

Stiles grins. "Apology accepted, although you could work on your execution. Maybe a smile, a bit of eye-contact?"

Derek's frown deepens and Stiles suddenly wants to get out of there, simultaneously fearing for his life and desperate to free his boner from the confines of his Quidditch pants.

"Anyway, good game! See you round!"

He leaves as quickly as he can without actually running.

* * *

Derek returns to Cora's bedside feeling embarrassed and grumpy. To his dismay, Cora is wide awake.

"Did you just threaten Stilinski?" She demands, giggling. When he doesn't answer she laughs even harder. "Oh my _God, _Derek, you _totally _pushed him up against the wall and threatened him! I saw the whole thing through the window! I have literally never witnessed something so aggressively sexual in my _life." _

She laughs so hard that Derek has to steady the hospital bed, worried about her leg. He treats her to his trademark glare and suffers in silence. He hadn't meant it to be sexual. In fact, it _wasn't _sexual. At all. He was just _angry. _

_"_C'mon Der, just admit you wanna bone him and get it over with," Cora teases, and Derek knows he will never be able to live this down.


	3. Cora is a Sterek shipper

Melissa approaches Cora's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, checking on Cora's leg. "You'll be able to walk on it again soon."

"Awesome," Cora replies. She still can't wipe the grin off her face, remembering the _exchange _between Stiles and Derek.

Melissa gives smiles mischievously. "So," she says, "what was all that between Stiles and Derek? Are they - you know -?"

Cora stares at her for a moment before starting to giggle again.

"Oh no, they're not together, and Derek won't admit that he has a _cruuuush." _

Melissa grins at the sing-song tone of Cora's voice.

"Well I think they would be cute together," Melissa muses, "Derek is so quiet and Stiles literally _never _shuts up."

Cora can't stop laughing. Even the _teachers _ship it, for Merlin's sake.

* * *

"You seriously think Derek has a crush on _Stiles?" _Allison looks at Cora in disbelief.

Cora rolls her eyes. "Ugh, just because _you _think he's completely unattractive."

"Looks like a frog," Allison mutters.

"Well _I _think he's _cute._" Cora insists, "and _trust me,_ I_ know _Derek is into him. It's so obvious!"

Cora hatches a plan right there and tracks James down to tell him.

"James, I'm trying to prove something to Allison, it's about the Stilinski kid. Tomorrow in the common room could you please get him sitting with the team? Pleeeease?"

James raises his eyebrows. "Only if you tell me what you're trying to prove!"

Cora blushes. "I can't tell you, it's personal. And I've seen the way you look at Scott McCall. Maybe we can help each other out here. You get my drift?"

James pauses, then grins and nods.

"Tomorrow, yeah?"

"Can't wait."


	4. I ship McPotter don't judge me

**Side note: After the war, shared common rooms were built, along with other measures, to encourage kids from different houses to mingle more.**

"Dude," Stiles whispers, tapping Scott's forearm. "You know that Potter guy?"

Scott looks confused. "Albus?"

Stiles snorts. "That kid's name is almost as bad as mine… and no, I _mean _the older one."

Scott's eyebrows raise. "James," he supplies, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"He's been staring at you this whole time," Stiles stage whispers, wiggling his eyebrows, grinning at the blush on his best friend's face.

Scott automatically goes to look over his shoulder, but Stiles grabs his arm.

"Don't! He's still looking."

Scott blushes even deeper and mutters, "It's must be because we beat them at Quidditch the other day. He's probably going to prank me as revenge or something."

Stiles makes a skeptical noise and grins even wider.

"Or maaaaybe… he's _checking you out!" _Stiles pulls of the most ridiculous eyebrow wiggle of his life. He's quite proud of himself.

"Shut up Stiles!"

Scott laughs despite himself. James Potter is one of the ridiculously hot Gryffindor Chasers. People joke that him, Erica and Derek only ever score goals by distracting the Keeper with their good looks. He has sparkling hazel eyes and a mop of black hair that he preens at least once every five minutes. He's the son of _Harry frickin Potter. _There is no way he'd pay any attention to Scott beyond the Quidditch pitch.

Scott notices that Stiles has gone very quiet and pale. He is staring fixedly at something behind Scott.

"Stiles what are you - _oh."_

Scott looks around to see the one and only James Potter striding across the shared common room. Towards Scott and Stiles.

"_Shit _Stiles what do we do?"

"Just give him a dose of those puppy eyes and maybe he'll forgive you for the game," Stiles whispers, visibly trying to arrange his face into a nonchalant expression. He needs to work on that.

James is two steps behind Scott and Stiles raises a hand in greeting.

"Hey," James says with a cocky smile. He throws himself into the empty armchair between Scott and Stiless and flicks his fringe out of his eyes. "I'm James Potter."

Stiles flails his arms a little bit before offering James his hand to shake. "Stiles Stilinksi," he says, running his other hand along his neck nervously. "Good game the other day, shame we kicked your asses huh?"

Ugh. He needs to think before he speaks. But James takes it lightly, laughing it off.

"Yeah, my parents are in perpetual disbelief about us losing. Gryffindor was by far the best team '_back in their day'_." He puts on a crotchety old man's voice and rolls his eyes. Then he turns around to Scott.

"You're Scott McCall," James grins, and shakes his hand enthusiastically. "Sorry about getting a bit rough during the game. You're a bloody good Chaser."

Scott blushes and grins widely. "Thanks," he says, and Stiles smiles fondly at the way Scott just cannot play it cool. He's like a little puppy. Stiles can almost see his tail wagging in response to James's attention (Uh, that sounded dirty. Never think that again, Stiles).

Stiles realises that James is addressing both of them now.

"Come sit with us for a while! The others want to meet you as well." James gestures back to his table of friends. Erica, Boyd, Derek, Cora and… oh, Scott's ex-girlfriend Allison is sitting there with a pained look on her face. Awkwaaard.

"We've already met most of them," Stiles points out, again demonstrating his inability to be subtle. His hands seem to move of their own accord, punctuating his words. "Derek hates us, I almost killed Cora with the bludger the other day and Allison and Scott - " he catches Scott's warning look and trails off. "Allison and Scott, uh, they're friends, yeah, they're on good terms, not awkward at all, hah."

James is literally giggling like a child as he grabs Scott's bicep and guides him towards the table. Stiles face-palms himself and follows them sheepishly, taking note of the way James looks at Scott. Seriously, who grabs someone's bicep? This is _not _just about Quidditch. Stiles decides he's going to be the best wingman ever, even if Scott is completely oblivious (which, let's face it, he will be for quite a while).


	5. Allydia Alert

"Did you see how he looked at Stiles though?" Cora whispers fiercely.

Allison rolls her eyes. "He just frowned a lot, pretty much standard Derek? I'm not convinced, Cora…"

Cora practically vibrates in her seat, frustrated. "_No, _he didn't just _frown, _he doesn't just have one _frown, _Allison, trust me. That was his 'I-am-really-fucking-happy-right-now-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know-and-I-don't-even-want-to-admit-it-to-myself' frown".

Allison laughs, "Cora you have spent way too much time thinking about this."

Cora groans. "THEY'RE MEANT TO BE, ALLISON!"

A few heads turn and the librarian clears his throat pointedly.

"Oh get over yourself, Peter," Cora poked her tongue out at her uncle, who just glares at her, head cocked to one side. Allison is endlessly creeped out by him, but Cora did grow up on Peter's presents and piggy back rides, so Allison guesses the glare is less potent for her.

Allison feels someone tap her shoulder and looks up to see a gorgeous strawberry blonde girl taking a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lydia," the girl says, sliding her books on to the table. "I just came over here to tell you that some boy has been skulking behind the bookshelves taking photos of you. Thought you might like to know before I report him to every teacher in this place."

Allison stares at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I mean, hang on, _who _has been stalking me?"

"How should I know?" Lydia is touching up her lip gloss in a hand held mirror. "He looks boring. Brown hair, average face, average body, etcetera. You're definitely out of his league."

Allison is completely bewildered. Cora leans forward and snaps her fingers in front of Lydia's mirror.

"What the fuck is happening?" She demands, ignoring the affronted look on Lydia's face. "Are you going to tell us something useful or just sit there and flirt with Allison?"

Lydia opens her mouth to answer, her eyes narrowing. Before she can speak, she is distracted. She stands up and points to the door of the library.

"He's bailing. He must know that I know."

Allison whips her head around and sees Matt, a Slytherin boy from their year, slipping out the door. Lydia is already following him, a steely look in her eye.

Everything is happening too fast. Allison follows Lydia and Cora heads to the front desk to tell her uncle.

"Hey!"

Lydia yells after Matt, her wand hidden in the folds of her skirt. Matt turns, throws a desperate look at Allison, and starts to run down the corridor. There is a flash of light and Allison and Lydia stare at each other in surprise, realising that they both jinxed him at the same time.

Cora emerges from the library alone, her face like a stormcloud, and puts on a funny voice - "_Mr. Hale _doesn't have time to attend to the needs of a few narcissistic teenage girls. Ugh." she catches sight of Matt writhing on the ground with some kind of purple moss growing on his face. "What just happened?"

Lydia and Allison look at each other and grin. Allison has a feeling they have just become friends.


	6. Paralytic Potions

**(Side note – the wizarding world has been keeping up with technology. Smart phones exist in Hogwarts but there is no wi-fi or reception. Rumour has it that there is a room somewhere in the castle that will provide you with Wi-fi if you ask for it, but nobody has succeesding in finding it yet.)**

Scott and Stiles are on their way to Care of Magical Creatures when Stiles spots Derek inside one of the Potions labs. He throws out an arm to stop Scott in his tracks.

"Dude, it looks like someone's jinxed him!"

Derek is lying on the ground, stiff and unmoving. Scott and Stiles hurry into the room and Scott tries to reverse the jinx, to no avail. The only part of Derek that can move is his eyes - they are wide and, as per usual, angry.

Stiles looks at the desk next to them. A clear, gooey liquid has spilled out of the cauldron. "Hey, what's - oh. Uh oh."

* * *

Derek groans and rolls his eyes when he realises that the ones to find him, out of the whole fucking school, are _Stiles Stilinski _and _Scott McCall_. He watches as they try to reverse a jinx (seriously? His spilled paralytic potion was right there, and they thought someone had _jinxed _him?).

Then he watches Stiles approach the bench. Please, for the love of God, don't touch the fucking potion, Derek thinks, glaring daggers at Stiles in the hope that he will get the message.

Of course he doesn't.

Stiles collapses right on top of Derek, a sheepish expression frozen onto his face. Derek really doesn't need the feeling of Stiles's muscled chest against his to be added to his dream repertoire, so he passes the time by imagining all the ways he can kill Stiles once they're out of this ridiculous predicament.

* * *

Scott manages to stop laughing his ass off for long enough to catch the murderous look in Derek's eyes.

"Oh, right, sorry," he grins, and reaches down to roll Stiles off Derek's chest. Now they're lying side by side, and it looks as if they're holding hands. Scott is still doubled over laughing when Professor Harris, the Potions master, walks into the classroom. That shuts him up.

"What the devil is going on here?" Harris sneers down at Stiles and Derek before turning to Scott for an answer.

"Uh - oh, man, um, well, I think they touched some of that stuff - here, on the bench - and it paralysed them or something?" Scott offers politely, his mouth twitching with the effort of not laughing.

Professor Harris takes a look at the goo on the table and gives a long-suffering sigh.

"Hale's Potions homework, I expect."

He nudges the two paralysed teens with his foot.

"You two degenerates are lucky I already have the antidote brewed. You will both attend Thursday detention for a month for wasting my time."

Harris rolls his eyes dramatically and stalks off to get the antidote from his personal storage cupboard.

Scott watches him go before turning back to Derek and Stile and cracking up again.

"Oh man, this is just too good," he giggles.

And he takes out his phone and snaps a picture.


End file.
